


[podfic] The Secret to a Successful Marriage by stepquietly

by janewestin



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewestin/pseuds/janewestin
Summary: This will no doubt not do this wonderful fic justice but I tried. It's my first attempt at a podfic. I also do not watch Stargate so please forgive my pronounciation errors. And also my editing. Okay, I guess that's enough disclaimers.





	[podfic] The Secret to a Successful Marriage by stepquietly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stepquietly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Secret to a Successful Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513510) by [stepquietly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly). 



> This will no doubt not do this wonderful fic justice but I tried. It's my first attempt at a podfic. I also do not watch Stargate so please forgive my pronounciation errors. And also my editing. Okay, I guess that's enough disclaimers.

Here it is! [The Secret to a Successful Marriage](https://soundcloud.com/user-107399889/the-secret-to-a-successful)


End file.
